The Death Of The Sannin
by OreosAreYummy
Summary: What if Naruto were to go rogue after Jiraiya's death? How would the village suffer also since this was close when Pain attacks? How woyld this affect the timeline? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Rated R  
I don't own Naruto at all  
This is what i think should've happened...**

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

Naruto stood there not believing what he had just heard, tears falling down his cheek. "W-what do you mean Pervy-Sage has died!?" Naruto yelled. The small green toad sighed and spoke "I'm sorry but we are all sad of this cause.. But there is a message left for you by Jiraiya and this is the message!" The toad spoke and in a swift move took off his jacket and turned around and everyone stared in awe. Everyone in the room stared with a funny face while Naruto.. Naruto knew this writing, it was the secret coding of Jiraiya in his books. He mumbled "Six... pain... Nagato... akatsuki leader..."

Kakashi noticed Naruto's mumbling and was about to speak when, "You let him go.. right granny?" Naruto spoke. Tsunade looked shamed and was staring at her desk but boldy spoke "That's right". Naruto went into rage and started yelling "How could you do such a thing!? you knew Pervy-sage better than anyone! How could you send him on such a dangerous mission if you knew the fucking consequences!?" Kakashi quickly tapped Naruto on the shoulder "Enough Naruto." Kakashi spoke. Naruto started to walk towards the door, "Naruto where are you going?"Sakura called out.

Naruto was at the door and spoke out "If pervy-sage was the hokage... he wouldn't have let granny go.." And quickly fled the room. Word spread quick around Konoha and the other hidden villages about Jiraiya's death, and Naruto was standing on the pillar closest to the entrance of Konoha planning to leave. But leaving wouldn't be to easy he would need to pass the guards who were at the edge of the village playing cards, but Naruto took precautions he had set up 20 explosive clones around the village in various places and could set them off at anytime. "**Kai**" Suddenly explosions all around the village were seen and the guarsd rushed out to see what happened, Naruto took the chance and took a kunai and took off his headband and put a scratch in it. He threw it at the gates and left Konoha... probably forever.

Naruto was dashing through the forest at an incredible speed, he passed team Gai who were on an mission. "Was that Naruto?" Lee spoke out? "**Byakugan"**Neji Shouted. "Yes it's him but he didn't have his Headband on and he looked angered... I think he just went rogue..." Neji said, Tenten gasped "If so we must report to Lady Hokage-sama immediately!" Tenten shouted. Team Gai rushed back to Konoha and into the hokage's mansion and slammed open the door. "Lady Hokage-sama! Naruto we just saw him dash out into the forest without his headband on and an angrily look on his face... we think he might have went rogue!" Gai spoke out. Tsunade gasped but then shouted "We must take course of action immediately! We must...

* * *

**AN:**Arigatou! yay a new story.. more typing... god damnit... Well anyway you probably didn't even scroll down.. sorry i got lazy okay i don't like doing long stories... Anyways i hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
~Oreo


	2. Attack Of Gaara

**Warning I don't own naruto in anyway.. if i did it would be lemons**

**Temari: Pervert**

**Oreo: Shut up!**

**Temari:Lets go!**

**Oreo: Rated M for future Lemons!**

* * *

**_Chapter _****II  
Naruto POV**

Naruto was swiftly moving through the forest with tears running down his face "I will avenge you... Per-... Jiraiya-Sensei...", with this said Naruto stopped on a branch and took a break to eat some sandwhiches he had packed from his last mission.

Naruto had trouble eating, he wasn't sure if it was from his masters death or that he had just left his home, his friends. He quickly dismissed his thoughts and finished a sandwhich before getting up and looking to his side to see his old marks from the Sasuke retrieval mission.

_Flashback_

* * *

Shikamaru had told everyone to stop and started to use a kunai to leave a message for Chouji "Hey let me write one!" exclaimed Kiba. Naruto also joined in and wrote "Hurry up slow poke, we're all waiting for you!".

They were stopping every fifteen minutes to stop and put arrows and quotes on the trees for Chouji to follow, "Oi, Naruto!." Shikamaru said out of the blue. Everyone stopped on a branch "Huh, what is it Shikamaru, why did we stop?" Naruto spoke. Shikamaru's face turned serious, "What did Sakura whisper to you back in Konoha?" Shikamaru said. Naruto had gotten nervous "W-what are y-you talking about S-shikamaru?" Naruto spoke. "Come on I'm not dumb Naruto she whispered something after her final words... what was it...?" Shikamaru said in a annoyed tune. Naruto started to hesitate, after 5 minutes of silence naruto finally said something.

"Bring him back... for me... if you don't... you and our friends have failed the leaf village and more importantly me..." Naruto said with his hair shadowing his hair. Shikamaru had an more annoyed look on his face, "Wow... Troublesome.. she is so lost... it's better for us to let him go, but we're not doing that.. he's a leaf shinobi and we don't let our comrades go into darkness. And more importantly she is being selfish, she just wants him back so she can faudle over him. Completely forgetting us..." Shikamaru said.

* * *

_End Of Flashback_

"Sasuke... i said i would bring you back, but my nindo has changed... i will go back on my word... you're the leaf's problem, not mine, my new nindo is **Trust no one and survive and destory the leaf**" Naruto said with a tear running from his eye.

**Gaara POV**

Gaara was entering the land of fire with Temari and Kankuro, "Naruto hasn't left the land of fire theres a possibility we will find him" Spoke Gaara in his normal calm voice. "Yea but was it a really good idea to leave _Her_ in charge of the village?.. I mean shes your student and all but still you are the Kazekage...

_Flashback_

* * *

Matsuri was outside of the door of the Kazekage's office waiting for permission to come in. "Enter." A calm but shocked voice said. Matsuri walked in side and was about to talk but was interrupted, "I'm leaving you in charge of suna Matsuri, iI have a very important mission that I need to attend." Gaara spoke. Matsuri was shocked but spoke "B-but sensei this is s-so sudden i c-cant-" Matsuri was cut off, "You can" Spoke gaara and rushed out of the room. Matsuri just stood there "What... the ... hell..?"

* * *

_End of flashback_

"She is more than capable of handling the village, enough blabbering lets move" Spoke Gaara. "Hai" came from his brother and sister, As all three of them rushed through the forest they were picking up traces of Naruto every second such as torn clothes or traps that have been set up by Naruto, They all stopped on the branch where Naruto was eating his sandwhiches. "A bread crumb... It was dropped recently, lets move he can't be more than a Kilometer away from us! "Garra spoke. The three of them were running towards North to where Naruto was heading at Kage level speeds. After a minute or so they were on Naruto's trail. "Naruto!".

**Naruto POV**

"Naruto!" Came a familiar female voice, he halted and spun onto his heel to see the Kazekage and his siblings resting a branch away. "What do you want?" Naruto hissed at them. "Stop Naruto this isn't you there is still a chance you can stop this.. you can go back home.. see your friends... You saved me from darkness, and now i shall save you even if it kills me!" Gaara said, getting a shocked expression from Temari and Kankuro.

Naruto started chuckling, which soon turned into a hysterical laugh. "You say you can save me..? Heh.. i chose this path leave me be Gaara, I will bring down the leaf village and the Leader of akatsuki, I have nothing against your village!" Naruto said still laughing. Gaara froze in his place _"Was this really Naruto?"_ Gaara thought. "So be it then Naruto... if you deny me and konoha then all of Suna will fight you and drag your ass home!" Gaara shouted. "Then prove it to me.." Naruto replied with a cold hint in his voice.

"Raagh!" Gaara shouted rushing Naruto, Naruto rushed back with kunai in hand inches from gaara "Now di-" **BOOM**..

* * *

**Ouuuh a cliffhanger? Heheh sorry don't kill me, this was the Second chapter. I am sorry for my absence but i am a lazy ass and school is almost done so i will write fanfictions more oftenly from now on. Now anyways I might write the new chapter next saturday or sunday, considering its basically free time. I think this was 500- 1000 words this chpater but im not sure.. im about to find out.. WOO Ja Ne~Oreo :)**


	3. Escape of the Hero

**Hey Guys... *Gets smacked in head by random fan.. (LOL DON'T HAVE FANS!) Sorry i didn't update in a whole lot of time... I had severe writers block.. but now that I dont... Lets begin**

**I don't own Naruto, If I did... Lemon.**

"Believe It!"- Normal speech

'Believe It!'- Thoughts.

_'Believe it!' -_Flashback

**"Believe it Mortal!" Demon or Summoning speech.**

**'Or die!' Demon or Summoning thoughts.**

* * *

**BOOM!**

Naruto and Gaara stopped running and turned their heads to where the sound had came from. "What in the name of Kyuubi was that?" Naruto asked with curosity.

The redhead was just looking into the direction of the explosion wondering if this was part of a diversion, suddenly Naruto jumped a bit before narrowing his eyes. The reason is that the explosion was an exploding shadow clone trying to get the real Naruto a chance to run. 'I see... It is a diversion, It's best that I don't waste anytime then...' He thought before leaping off.**  
**

Gaara widen his eyes at the blonde moving from his peripheral vision before yelling out "So it was a diversion!". He quickly started to run after Naruto trying to catch up with him, but was having trouble due to the gourd on his back.

OoOoOoOo  
**Tsunade P.O.V**

'Damn it Naruto! Why are you leaving the village, you're the only thing that is left in my life and now you decide to just leave and leave me here to sob?' I thought before wiping away some more tears from her eyes, 'To be honest I am not even sure that I want to bring him back, all the kid wants is happiness... and revenge.. NO I WILL NOT HIM BE CONSUMED BY HATE LIKE OROCHIMARU AND REVENGE LIKE THAT UCHIHA PRICK! I will force him back here even if I have to disable him! I will not lose one of my loved ones... not anymore...'

Shizune suddenly burst into the room. " T-Tsunade-S-Sama.." she said forcing out breath. "I-Its U-urgent N-news..".

"Catch your breath Shizune."

She slowly regained her breath. "The Kazekage had encountered Naruto trying to persuade him to return to Konoha, but Naruto shut him down. They were about to engage into a fight until one of Naruto's shadow clones exploded in the distance creating a Diversion for Naruto to escape. The Kazekage is currently in pursuit of Naruto." she said before panting.

"Shizune... How did you accuire this information..?" Tsunade said trying to not break everything in the room from rage.

"An ANBU Sqaudron had seen the whole scene." She replied.

"AND THEY DIDN'T HELP THE KAZEKAGE?! I WILL HAVE THEIR HEADS ON A PLATTER!" She screamed.

Shizune just stared at the late godaime hokage just smashing everything around the room like she just lost Konoha to a bet she made.

"T-Tsunade-Sama, I don't think it's wise to break your whole room..."

"SHUT UP SHIZUNE! GET ME SOME A-CLASS SAKE NOW!"

The black haired girl quickly ran out of the room to go get the alcohol before Tsunade decided to vent her anger on her.

OoOoOoOo  
**Normal POV**

"Damnit Gaara! Stop chasing me! Leave me be, I will return... maybe.." The blonde said with a hint of sadness in his voice, To be honest he never wanted to do this. But to avenge his Sensei, he would need to get stronger.

The redheaded Kazekage was still pursuing the Blonde trying to tackle him with his sand, but it was futile since everytime he did land a hit, Naruto would use a substitution and continue running. Normally Gaara would use one of his more stronger attempts, but he didn't want to risk his friends Shinobi career... well Ex-Shinobi career.

**POP**

Naruto just created an exploding shadow clone and it was rushing at the Kazekage to cause an distraction. The redhead dodged and dispelled it. but when he did the clone let out an huge explosion causing him to get a wound on his leg. He looked up to see Naruto was long gone... He smashed his fists on the ground.

'Why Naruto... Why?'.

**Naruto POV**

I was quickly jumping tree from tree, pumping chakra in my legs while in deep thought about many things. How was I going to get out of fire country safely? Was she gonna send more Shinobi after me? Will I ever get freedom again?

I sure hoped I would.

* * *

**Well next chapter.. done? I will try to overcome my writers block and shit... anyways..**

**Eat oreos, Mate like rabbits. **

**Ja Ne~**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ

**Hey everyone! Sorry to say this but I will be continuing this story. It is up for adoption if a WAYYYY better writer wants to make their own spin on this but if they do inform me and give me credit in the first chapter XD. Anyways I don't find the inspiration I once had for this story so it is offically up for adoption. -Oreo**

**UPDATE: I noticed some people actually read this story and fav'd and followed it... kinda makes me wanna tear up. Anyways I wanted to inform you guys that another reason I am stopping this story because ti was noobish and corny... I dont like how i written back then and I still kinda suck. I am sorry for those who truly like it but yeah. I am am revisiting my truth or dare series and changing it properly so it won't get deleted last time..I Might make another story in 4 months.. you never know so for possibly the last time This is farewell for this story... J-Ja-Ne... :( -Oreo**


End file.
